Magical Awarness
by lilliana4
Summary: What if a potions class could go so wrong and yet so right!
1. Default Chapter

"Zambini, Blaise?" Professor Severus Snape called from the front of the class as he took the role  
  
"Here!" Blaise replied before turning back to his conversation with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Snape placed down the quill he had been using and sneer down his nose as he looked at the class. "Due to Longbottom's last catastrophe." Sniggers broke out from the Slytherin side of the room while the Gryffindors all glared at Snape with looks of utmost loathing. "I have decide to assign you into pairs for today's class" Groans erupted all around the class.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all glanced at each other knowing that they would all be separated. Snape never seemed to miss an opportunity to split the trio up.  
  
"The potion you will be attempting to concoct today will the Awareness Solution! Instructions can be found on page327 of Advanced Potion Making."  
  
Snape then proceeded to call out the pairs he had chosen. He was almost at the end of the list when he looked up and smirked nastily at Harry, "Potter and Malfoy!" He announced.  
  
Ron and Hermione both gave Harry sympathetic looks as they made their way over to their own partners. Ron with Seamus and Hermione with Blaise.  
  
Harry sighed as he grabbed all his stuff and shoved it into his expandable shoulder bag. (A gift from Hermione). He made his way over to the table where Draco sat.  
  
"This is going to be a LONG day!" Harry thought to himself.  
  
********************************************************************* Draco on the other hand barely acted as if he had heard and if it wasn't for the almost imperceptible nod of his head when the names where read out his hearing would be in serious doubt.  
  
Harry had begun to wonder about Draco these last few weeks. He never insulted the Trio any more and only did so to Ron when he was provoked. He had become withdrawn from his life and was constantly ignoring his friends, schoolwork and Slytherin. It was almost as if he was on auto pilot.  
  
Harry could remember the first day that Draco had not insulted them he had walked into Great Hall for breakfast with an almost terrified expression on his face and when he glanced at the Gryffindor table and caught sight of Harry looking at him with a curious look in his eyes he had turned away blushing which Harry had found most peculiar.  
  
********************************************************************* Draco could still remember the dream he had a few weeks ago, the one that had caused him to cut himself off from his life. He had dreamt about Potter. Not one of his normal dreams where he beat Potter at something or one a fight with him, but one that sent shivers of desire down his spine. In his dream he had been walking around at night, his footsteps slightly echoing around him as he walked. He didn't care if he got caught. Then he suddenly could hear another set of footsteps heading towards him at a very fast pace. He paused trying to work out where they were coming from and then he saw someone hurtling their way towards him. Their head was down so no doubt whoever it was didn't know they were going to crash into Draco until the last second.  
  
Draco could hear the person whispering to themselves, "He'll never like you like that, he never will. Malfoy hates you so stop acting like a lovesick teenage girl!"  
  
The person who was saying had a familiar voice and Draco could swear he knew that raven coloured hair from somewhere but he just couldn't place it.  
  
Draco grabbed on to the person as he fell backwards from the impact of their bodies. The person who collided with him lifted his head up from its position on Draco chest. Draco knew those eyes anywhere. It was Potter. It was Potter who liked him. It was Potter who was walking around late at night thinking about him. It was Potter who gazed at him with those emerald green eyes that seemed to glow with lust as he stared at Draco.  
  
Ever so slowly he lowered his face closer to Draco until their lips where almost touching. Draco stared at Potter as his pyjama pant suddenly became very restrictive. Harry's breath came out in short shallow puffs of hot air and Draco quickly licked his drying lips. Harry moaned and quickly pressed his lips on to Draco's  
  
Draco's body felt as if an electric current had been sent through it. He gasped into the kiss as he felt Harry's tongue brush against his lower lip giving Harry access to the inside of his mouth.  
  
Draco's mouth felt as if it where on fire as Harry's very talented tongue searched each and every inch of his mouth, each time Harry tongue brushed his stars exploded behind his eyes. Harry and Draco parted for much needed breath.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes it seemed as if looking for something. He suddenly smiled. For he had seen what he was looking for. He had seen hope and no hatred in Draco's eyes. He kissed Draco lightly on the lips and whispered " My dragon. Mine!"  
  
It was then that Draco woke up. He shot up in bed drenched in a fine sheen of sweat. From that moment on barely anything registered with him the only time he showed any emotions was when Harry had stared at him at breakfast that morning. He had been unable not to imagine how those eyes of his looked when the where full of lust, lust for him. He had blushed and turned away from him and headed towards his table. He knew that he would never fell the same about Potter again. ********************************************************************* Draco snapped out of his trance as he heard Potter dump his bag on the floor beside him as Harry slid into stool. Both Harry and Draco began slicing their rose thorns as these were the most important part of the potion.  
  
"Ow bugger!" Harry hissed as he caught one of his fingers on a thorn  
  
Draco turned his head slightly to see what had happened and as he did he too caught his thumb on a thorn. "Crap!" he said to himself.  
  
Both Harry and Draco's cut only spilled on drop of blood unnoticed to them that dropped into their potion as they added the thorns to the simmering potion. The Finished preparing and adding the rest of the ingredients and then let it simmer for 10 minutes.  
  
Harry glanced around the room and frowned slightly. All the other potions were a clear sky blue while his and Draco's had a slight reddish tinge.  
  
"Now," Snape called loudly interrupting Harry's thoughts, "We will test the solution. If you have done it correctly you will be surrounded with a light blue aura for 5 seconds then for 24 hours your sense of sight, hearing, smell, tast and touch will be greatly enhanced. If you have done it incorrectly," Snape sneered as he looked at Neville when he said this, "I have Madam Pomfrey on standby!"  
  
The glass grabbed their drinking vials and dipped them into the cauldron.  
  
"Bottom's up!" Draco thought as he downed the liquid.  
  
The class looked at each other and giggled as they saw classmates, friends and enemies surrounded in a periwinkle glow. Then Hermione turned to look at Harry and gasped out loud. The class as one turned to see what had happened. Instead of a pale blue glow surrounding Draco and Harry it was an aura of blood red.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and something passed between them but no one could tell what it was, then both slumped as they fainted dead away. They're last thing they heard before they lost consciousness was each others voice in their head saying. "OH CRAP!!" 


	2. sorry pplz

Hello, my loyal fans. Thanx for ur reviews and ur luv. Beck happy birthday! I'm so sorry for not updating im a very naughty person! LOL! Becka im sorry im sorry im sorry and did I mention im sorry! I promise to at least update before july. Yes I know u are going to hurt me when u read this but hey u know u love me lol! And to the other ppl reading this scary lil note. Yes I am taking medication but since becka is my doctor who knows what im getting! Ok well bye  
Love lilliana 


End file.
